dreamwingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamwing tribe
please don’t edit this Wiki and I am sorry if I copied anyone, thank you for looking at this. = Appearance purple,light blue, and yellow scales, sapphire colored star on their chest, they have antenna that help them with their abilities and has a glowing star at the end of them, has a glowing star at the end of their tail. Abilities Dream visiting -they can visit dreams without a dream visitor,this power gave them their name and their antenna helps that abilitiy Fire -dreamwings have blue fire Rare -dreamwings can have a rare venom or mist that can make a dragon fall asleep mostly found in royals Stoned -some dreamwings have an ability that when there is a statue of them then they can come alive in the statue after they die, but it needs to be done when they are alive, and after a certain amount of time they come alive, but can not leave their pedisul, other dragons make satues of royals so they can be remembered,tell their story’s,and give advice, they even made a hall of some stoned royals known as ”The Hall of Stone” Animus - some dreamwings are animus the first animus dreamwings were Dreamer, Night, Sterlight, and Sunflower( the current animus dreamwings known is Dreamcatcher) Habitat they live in enchanted clouds made by two animus dragons named Dreamer and Night, the clouds act like actual ground to stand on and build houses,only dreamwings can see the entrance from the out side that appears to them as a big dark blue star, later Dreamer mated with Star and became King, which ment every royal dreamwing could be an animus, dreamwing houses are made of clay and all have at least one sapphire on them, their village is named Daydream,the Queens palace has over 20 sapphire’s, in the palace there is the great hall with allot of royal family heirlooms. With a stair case leading up to another hall with six rooms for princes and princesses in the left and right but straight forward is the Queen and King’s bed room with a balcony over looking the town. = Queen through out time there have been many queens but I am only going to talk about one who was to be told was the greatest of all, Queen Star, she lead the dreamwings to everything that was import to them now, like she helped construct their kingdom and was Queen a very long time,that meant she had many sapphires around her neck which resembled how many years she was Queen, like if she was Queen one year then she would have one sapphire.( the Queen now is Queen Flower who defeated her sister Diamond in battle) Princess the first princess was princess Sky then she became Queen, but over time their was a problem, Beam the third Queen had two daughters named Stargazer and Moon, so they figured that the two princess would fight when they were old enough and had access to an easy training facility, when the time came Moon won then became the Queen.( the princess now is princess Lavender, Dreamcatcher’s daughter) Princes the first prince was prince light/lighting who was Moon and Stargazer’s younger brother He mated a dragon named Bee and was head of the kingdoms army, while his sister’s Mate helped rule the kingdom, later Bee had to fight Moon in battle to be queen and of corse Moon won.( there are two current princes prince Spark, and prince Cloud, Lavenders cousins) History Before Dreamer and Night enchanted the clouds and they had a Queen, dreamwings lived on an island they called paradise literally, but a brave adventurer (Star’s mother) Daydream set out to find more tribes. When she found Pythra she went back to paradise to tell everyone the good news,which was the start of their religion,and they had no sense of royalty at all so they were planing to make her the first Queen of the dreamwings, they were even going to name their village after Daydream. But once they got there and promised the Rainwing Queens that they would not disturb the other rainwings in exchange for land she died with only little Star as the heir to the throne, and was officially the first queen of the dreamwings. From there it is pretty simple as Star got older the more qualified she got for Queen, she cared for her subjects, and wanted peace, but when she was about 9 Oasis was killed by scavengers and she was overwhelmed by the war that broke out in between the tribes. She organized a plan were their new village would be, then gathered all the animus dreamwings and only two volenteered, Night and Dreamer. The rainwing queens promised not speak of their appearance and they fled out to the clouds, the rainwings never knowing were they went. But many rainwings worshuped them and made a statue of Star that was later found and transporated to the clouds, and that was when they found out many things about their past. Category:Wings Of Fire